The Island brought us together
by ihearttennant
Summary: The search for a mysterious island brings Daniel Faraday and Charlotte Lewis together. Season 4 onwards. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Lost

Disclaimer - I don't own Lost. Unfortunately.

Summary – A search for the mysterious island brings Daniel Faraday and Charlotte Lewis together. Starts prior to season 4, goes into season 5 and beyond. R & R!

Rating – T, perhaps will change later.

Hope everyone enjoys this! Xx

Daniel Faraday stepped onto the _Kahana_ cautiously. He didn't trust Charles Widmore, the man who had hired him, but travelling on the freighter was necessary for him to get to the island. Come to think of it, Dan hadn't even met Mr Widmore, but he had received a large sum of money for his cooperation. None of that mattered though, soon he would embark on the greatest discovery of his career, and soon he would arrive at the island. Dan looked around the deck of the ship. He saw luggage and supplies being loaded onto the ship. Two people, an American man and a woman from New Zealand, were fiddling with some radios and discussing their shifts in the communications room. Across from him, Dan saw an American man talking on his phone, looking tense. He hung up the phone, and discretely threw it in the ocean. Dan felt it best to keep an eye on him. To his right, there were men - they looked like soldiers - comparing guns. One particularly angry-looking man caught him staring, and Dan quickly looked away. He decided the communications people were his best bet. He strode over to them.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm um Daniel Faraday. Can you tell me which one of these people is Naomi Dorrit?"

The man looked Daniel up and down and then spoke.

"Yeah, she's that one over there", he said, pointing to a woman holding a clipboard. "I'm George Minkowski, by the way, and this is Regina"

The woman nodded at Dan and flashed him a smile.

"Ok, uh… thank you George".

Daniel walked over to Naomi, who looked up as he approached.

"Naomi Dorrit? Hi, I'm uh… I'm Daniel Faraday".

Naomi looked at Dan and smirked a little.

"Just a stab in the dark love, but are you the scientist?"

"Yeah that's me"

"Ok, we've been expecting you. Come and meet the rest of the team who will be going to the island with you".

Dan followed Naomi through the ship. There were many little rooms with bunks to his left and right. He went past what looked like a supply room, and a kitchen, and went up a flight of stairs until they walked into a much larger room, with a long table. There were three people already sitting there. One was an older man, with greying hair and tanned skin. He was talking and laughing with the redheaded woman with the British accent. Dan was immediately drawn to her. She had wavy hair, freckled skin and piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful. Across from them, sitting on his own, was an Asian man. When Dan and Naomi walked into the room, the man and the woman stopped talking and the Asian man looked up. Naomi ushered Dan to a seat next the Asian man and strode confidently to the front of the room.

"OK, now that we're all here, lets all get introduced. I'm Naomi Dorrit, and I am leading this expedition. What about you?" She stopped and looked at the man sitting next to Dan. He sighed and looked up, rolling his eyes.

"I'm Miles Straume. I am a spiritualist. I honestly don't know why I am here, but the money was good so…" He shrugged and looked down at the table. _OK, my turn then_, Dan decided.

"Well, uh, my name is Daniel Faraday. I have, uh, worked for about ten or so years as a physicist".

The two people across from him flashed him a smile and said hello. Miles stayed silent. Next, the grey-haired man spoke.

"My name is Frank Lapidus. I am going to be flying you on and off of the island and talking care of all things aerial. Don't worry, you're in good hands, if I do say so myself"

Everyone turned to the woman.

"My name is Charlotte Lewis, and I'm an anthropologist from Britain".

The woman smiled at Dan, and he felt his stomach flip inside of him. She was simply stunning. And the accent was cute, too.

Everyone turned to Naomi.

"OK, now that we're all better acquainted - room assignments. It will take us about a week to reach the island. Until then, Miles and Frank, you're bunking together and Daniel and Charlotte, you're sharing a room. All of the information you need for you're journey is in these files –" she passed them out around the table "- and there is no need to discuss the information with anyone outside of this select group. We'll meet again tomorrow. For now, head to your rooms and get better acquainted with each other". She gathered up her papers and left the room. Miles wasn't far behind her. Daniel, Charlotte and Frank talked for a while about their various jobs. Charlotte's was to study human life on the island. Frank's was simply to fly the team in and out safely. Daniel's was to gather information on the 'unique electromagnetic and exotic properties' of the island. Daniel had prepared for this trip for months, gathering information on the Dharma initiative and the island itself. Most had come from Mr Widmore's associates; there was not much information on the Dharma initiative. It was almost like it never existed. They split up – Frank went to check out the helicopter and Daniel wanted to find some food, while Charlotte went to collect her luggage. Dan wandered into the kitchen and searched though the cupboards. He found a box of muesli bars, which had already been opened and stored with the other food. He took one and went off in search of his room – in search of her. He walked around for five or so minutes until he saw her, reaching up, struggling to place her bag on top of the storage cabinet.

"Here, uh…let me help you with that"

Dan rushed to her side and helped her. She smiled at him, and he was sure he blushed. He quickly turned away so that she would not see.

"So, Daniel, wasn't it? Looks like you and I are going to be roomies!"

"Yeah. Looks like we are".

Daniel knew the next week was going to be excellent, just him and Charlotte - roomies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up

Dan held onto his seatbelt tightly. He had never been in a helicopter before, and he couldn't honestly say that he was enjoying himself. He looked over at Charlotte, who was sitting slouched in her chair, faced out toward the dark ocean, wind blowing her flame coloured hair all over her face. She had her eyes shut and a peaceful smile on her face. Dan marvelled at her calmness, her lack of fear. He was snapped out of his trance when Frank yelled at him over the sound of the wind and the ocean.

"Say, Dan, what was the safe bearing again?"

"305 degrees, Frank, I've told you a million times. You can't forget it, if you fly in at any other bearing, there will be severe consequences".

Frank sighed and turned back to the instruments on at the front of the chopper.

"Severe consequences. Gotcha".

They flew for at least another forty minutes in silence. Dan remembered the excellent week he had with Charlotte. On their first night they had stayed up well into the morning, swapping stories about their lives.

"_So Daniel, tell me about your work. It sounds…interesting. Complicated, but interesting"._

"_Well, I worked at Oxford College for a couple of years, which was excellent for my work. I didn't get on well with the other physicists, though"._

"_Oh? Why not?"_

"_Ah, they didn't really take an interest in my theories. They were a little to avant-garde for the professors"._

"_What were your theories about?"_

He loved that she asked so many questions. Finally, he had found someone who was interested in his work, in him.

"_Uh…it's hard to explain. You would think I was crazy if I told you"._

"_Try me, Daniel"._

"_Well, uh, I explored the field of time travel. I did many, many experiments to see if it was a possibility"._

"_So…is it a possibility?"_

"_I think so, yes. I could never finalise my results, I had to leave Oxford"._

"_Why?"_

"_They said I was breaking serious rules regarding health and safety. You see, for my experiments I was exposed to a fair amount of radiation, so they said I could no longer continue them. But I think I was really kicked out because I was getting close to discovering something amazing, and they couldn't handle it"._

"_Dan, they are right though. High levels of radiation could have severe affects on your long term health and brain function. Surely you know that"._

"_Yeah, but my work is more important to me than my health"._

Charlotte didn't press him further on the matter until three days later, when she insisted that they play some memory games. Dan was terrible. At first, he could only remember one out of three cards. He improved, but he still couldn't remember three consecutive cards. They had talked extensively about Dan's other work, about his lonely and awkward childhood, and about his family, who he had not spoken with in many years. Dan loved her laugh, the way she threw her head back and laughed like she had never laughed before. He was mesmerised by her sapphire coloured eyes, so piercing that sometimes when she looked him in the eyes, he had to look away. And her smile – Dan had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Charlotte's eyes fluttered open. She was sitting in the helicopter, facing the dark sky. She was awoken from her peacefulness by Dan, who was stressing to Frank the need to enter the island on a compass bearing of 305. She looked over at him, the awkward scientist, who she had gotten to know over the last week, who she now respected, was in awe of, and adored. She found herself asking him many questions about his life, she found him incredibly interesting. She had even found herself opening up to him about her life, which was strange considering she was a very private person.

"_So, Charlotte, now that you have heard all of my secrets, let's here yours"_

"_Ah Daniel, I don't even know where to begin"_

"_Well, I've always found that childhood is the best place to start"._

"_I was raised in Britain. I had great parents. But, the strangest thing is that I never felt like I belonged, you know? That I never…fit."_

Charlotte was glad that she had told Daniel this, he could sympathise with her loneliness. She told him of her career as an anthropologist, of her achievements in her career, and she loved that he hung on her every word. As much as she tried to fight it, she found herself longing to see him when he wasn't around, and whenever she saw him, her stomach started to do somersaults. But, until her work was done, until she found what she was looking for on this island, she wouldn't make a move. Well, she would try not to. A relationship would only cloud her judgement, surely.

There was a loud crash, and Charlotte immediately came back to the present. There was a large red flashing light on the dashboard, an alarm sounding, and the chopper began to shake violently. They were directly over the top of the island. Suddenly Frank's voice came loudly into their ears.

"You're going to have to jump! Come on, get your 'chutes on guys, you have to bail!"

Dan hurried to put his parachute on. Miles was anxious to jump out of the chopper, but Dan was in the way.

"Come on, geekoid, let's move it!"

Dan turned around to face an frustrated Miles.

"Look Miles, I don't think I can do it!"

Before he knew what was happening, Dan felt a small amount of pressure in his chest. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He looked at Charlotte, and she looked at him and in that instant, they were connected by their intense feeling of fear for each other.

"DANIEL!"

Her scream was the last thing Daniel remembered before waking up in the pouring rain in the middle of the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan opened his eyes to black

Dan opened his eyes to black. That's when he realised where he was, what had just happened. And that he still had his helmet on. _Oh, God, my head!_ His head was thumping, and it made him slightly woozy. In between the thumps, he realised, he could hear voices. Actual people's voices. _Frank, Miles, Charlotte! They're OK! _ He ripped his helmet off and focused on the two people in front of him, neither of whom were his newfound friends. It was pouring rain, and the middle of the night, and Dan strained to see the people in front of him. There was a woman, but instead of the red hair he liked so much, he saw dark, curly hair. The man had short hair, and a 5-oclock shadow, and was pointing a gun at him.

"Who are you?"

Dan got up, panicked, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"My name is Daniel Faraday. I'm here to rescue you".

TWELVE HOURS LATER…

Dan was sitting with Miles and Frank beside the chopper. It had been twelve hours since he had stumbled across Jack and Kate, and since then they had found two of his friends, neither of who, if he was being honest, were the ones he wanted to see. _Where is she? _He thought. She could be anywhere, dead or alive or injured. They needed to find her, and fast.

"We need to figure out how to find Linus. We're so close. Someone around here is bound to know where he is". Miles was ranting and raving and carrying on like there was no tomorrow. Frank was chatting to a blonde woman, Juliet, who was fixing a cut on his head.

"Look, Miles, shouldn't we worry about Charlotte first? She could be hurt".

"Listen, geekoid, if Charlotte's alive, she'll find us. If not, then it's not our problem. It's every man for himself".

"Miles?" Frank yelled from where he and Juliet were sitting.

"Yeah?"

"This is Juliet Burke. And she wasn't on the plane".

"What?"

"She's a native. She wasn't in the manifest"

Miles went charging over to where Frank and Juliet were sitting. Dan didn't bother getting up to join them. Instead, he had the pleasure of listening to Miles yelling at the poor woman.

"We're looking for Benjamin Linus. Now, where is he?".

THREE HOURS LATER, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND…

Charlotte was sitting in the Barracks, eating some dried crackers that Locke had bought to her. It had been a rather testing few hours for her. In just four hours she had been found by the survivors, or some of them at least; had met the famous Benjamin Linus that Mr Widmore was so keen to find, and had then subsequently been shot by him. Now here she was, enjoying stale crackers in the comfort of Locke's basement. Yum Yum. She couldn't stop thinking about him – he wasn't in the best shape, she doubted he could run very fast. He may even try to talk his was out of trouble, which would of course get him into more trouble. If he were to encounter the survivors, or worse the natives, would he survive? Charlotte couldn't believe she was this worried about Dan, she had only known him for a week. But there was something about him, a vulnerability, the fact that he didn't belong, a brilliant mind – it drew her to him like a moth to the flame. Suddenly, the door opened and a new man was talking to her.

"Come on, you're coming with me."

"Who the hell are you?"  
"My name is Sayid Jarrah".

"Are you a native, or a survivor?"

"A native? We call them the Others. But I am a survivor of 815. Come on, I will take you to your friends."

"They're alive?" Charlotte felt her heart almost leap out of her chest. "Who? Which ones survived?"

"All of them. Miles, Daniel and Frank, they're all alive."

"Then let's get out of here!" Charlotte leapt off of the floor and bounded up the steps two at a time.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Dan had been studying the rocket times for over an hour now. What did it mean, this half an hour time difference between the time on the island, and the time off the island? He didn't have a long time to ponder this before two figures emerged over the hill. He could see Sayid, but no Miles. And then he saw that flame-haired woman he had come to admire, and he stood up, knocking over his clocks and other instruments. She walked over to him, smiling, and he smiled back.

"Are you OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. Dan, I was worried about…"

"Hey Dan, Charlotte? Want a ride back to the freighter?" Frank yelled over the top of Charlotte.

"With all the fun I'm having here? No, I've got work to do."

Frank turned to Dan.

"I think I'll stay with…with Charlotte." Frank leapt onto the chopper, as did Sayid, and a Scot called Desmond. Dan and Charlotte watched as their chopper left the island and flew away, back towards the freighter. Jack and Juliet came walking towards them.

"Come on, it's a couple of hours back to the beach. We need to leave now if we want to make it back by nightfall". Jack motioned for them to walk ahead of him, as Juliet was brining up the rear. _It will take a bit of sweet talking to get these guys to trust us,_ Charlotte lamented, as she and Dan walked after Jack into the jungle. As they began to walk, Dan took Charlotte's hand in his, and they looked at each other, communicating via these seemingly small gestures. _I'm glad you're alright, I was worried. You're safe with me now. _

A.N. Hey readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was hoping to have an update up each week, but I have been given extra hours at work, so I think they will be fortnightly. Sorry! Please R&R.


End file.
